


If You Leave

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you leave, please don't take my heart away...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://vm-library.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm_library**](http://vm-library.livejournal.com/) Alternate Ending Challenge. Thanks go out to [](http://shangri--la.livejournal.com/profile)[**shangri__la**](http://shangri--la.livejournal.com/) for suggesting that I write this and for her comments as I was writing. [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/)**starxd_sparrow** did a wonderful job betaing this for me, but at this point all mistakes are my own.

It was common knowledge that Logan Echolls’ life was fucked up. He knew it, his ex-girlfriends knew it (the ones that were still alive, that is) and he just realized that the American public knew it as well.

In the chilly lobby of the Palmer Hotel, he was faced with the freshest reminder of what his life had become—the latest copy of the _National Enquirer_ featuring he and Veronica Mars on the cover. The fact that the picture was from that summer in high school didn’t bother him, but the headline did: “Echolls Heir Flees Country: Shocking Pictures Why Inside.”

He walked towards the elevator, silently wishing that his new locale would improve his fucked up life.

 _The hotel suite was quiet without Dick around. No loud music, no grand burps, no screaming after a horrible game of_ Dead of Alive 2 _—just the white noise of the air conditioning bouncing off the walls mixed the occasional squeak of the floor and random drops from the bathroom faucet. Logan sat on the couch with a sad expression on his face, looking around the room for a distraction. There was no one to call at this point in the semester. Parker had left for Colorado the day before, and their break-up hadn’t gone smoothly. She refused to talk to him after everything had fallen apart after her birthday party._

_He had announced that the party was over after storming back into the suite following Veronica’s quick exit. Once he was alone with her, he explained why he ended the party._

_He’d pushed her too hard once everyone had left, trying to get her to relax as his unwillingness to answer her questions about how much Veronica’s kissing Piz upset her._

_He pleaded that he needed a distraction from what he’d seen before._

_Instead, he was met with a slap to the face before she stormed out, saying that he was just like Mercer, trying to make every girl into something she wasn’t._

_Veronica was still ignoring him after her break-up with Piz. She was busying herself with cases and the prospect of her FBI internship for the summer, trying to avoid talking about why she’d dated Piz at all. Keith being Sheriff left her with plenty to do as a means of avoidance—Keith stepping into office had done nothing to stop the philandering husbands or losers out to scam the wealthy that Mars Investigations usually catered to._

_Dick had made a hasty exit after his last final, leaving Neptune for the sunnier and less restrictive Cayman Islands and time with Big Dick._

_Lastly, Heather had stopped showing up for their weekly_ Mario Kart _"dates" when he started to date Parker, saying something to him about “twue luv” and her idea that he should be granting Veronica anything she wanted to get back together with her._

_A sudden knock on the door echoed through the room and Logan slowly moved off the couch to see who had decided to visit him. The quiet desperation had become normal to him, and the prospect of a visitor cast a confused expression over his face. He opened the door, finding his ex-girlfriend on the other side._

_Veronica stood in the doorway, trying not to fidget with her purse strap._

_“I came to say goodbye. My flight to DC is tomorrow.” Her voice was calm, detached, revealing none of the nervous energy that buzzed around her. Her eyes were downcast, as if she was avoiding the meeting, but her voice suggested that she had a purpose in appearing._

_“How nice,” he retorted. “I’m good enough to get a goodbye hug now—I must have moved up in the world since Piz dropped you faster than Paris’ album on the charts.”_

_“Don’t say that, Logan. Just because it didn’t work out with us doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re a great friend.” She moved towards him, her expression soft, tentative; she looked at him the way one might look at a skittish animal. He shrugged her hand off and retreated back into the room._

_“Right, and how many_ friendly _visits have you paid me since Piz broke up with you?” A beat later, “Oh, that’s right. None. Pardon the shock, Veronica.”_

_“I…I was…processing.”_

_“Like you always fucking do.”_

_“Fuck off, Logan!”_

_“Not possible, ‘Ronica, but thanks for the advice. Now, if you’ll get out of my doorway, I can take care of myself.” The door slammed in her face with a hard thud echoing through the hallway._

_She stood there, shock evident on her face. Subconsciously, her brain forced her hand to knock on the door again._

_The door opened swiftly. “What the hell?”_

_“I’m not willing to end things like this, Logan. I’m leaving for DC tomorrow and I won’t be back until school starts in August. Let’s not leave on a sour note?”_

_The scoff that he expelled explained his thoughts on that idea. “What-the-fuck-ever, Mars.” The door opened wider, allowing her to enter the suite._

_Hesitantly, she entered the living room and looked around. Nothing had changed since she last was here—same odd décor mixed with the awkward floor plan. This time, there was a lack of party decorations, but that meant nothing besides the fact that avoidance was her greatest skill. She sat on the couch and waited for him to follow her lead. He slammed his body against the leather, keeping a distance from her._

_“So what are you doing with your summer?” she asked._

_“As if you care?”_

_“I do, Logan. Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean I want to cut you out of my life.”_

_“Again, I don’t believe you—you’re far too good at shutting people out when they fuck up.”_

_“Just stop that, Logan. I’m trying! Don’t you see that?” Her eyes were wide, unshed tears making them shine in the dim light of the room._

_“Nope, not at all. All I see is you trying to win me over.” A loud huff escaped his lips, the circling conversation wearing on him._

_She sidled up to him, willing herself not to shed any of those tears. “What will it take for you to believe me, Logan?” Her voice was low and rough, laced with some strange combination of concern, hurt and something else unknown to Logan._

_He huffed again, bringing a hand to his temples. “Something genuine to escape those lips of yours.”_

_His comment hung in the air, filling the large room with electricity that neither could deny existed._

_Resolutely, she moved closer to him before trailing her hand across his chest, following the strong muscles of his torso down towards his legs._

_“No, Veronica.” He pushed her hand away from him._

_“But, Logan, you_ said _you wanted to take care of yourself. Why not let_ me _?” Her hand went back to where he pushed it away earlier, this time grabbing at his shirt._

_Stopping briefly at the button of his jeans, she flipped open the button before sliding her hand down into his boxers._

_“What the fuck, Veronica?” He moved her hands away from his chest._

_“I said I wanted to make sure we ended on_ friendly _terms, Logan.” Her voice suggested exactly what she wanted, laced with lust and wanting._

_His hips jerked up as her hand grabbed his shaft and slowly worked her hand up and down._

_“Fuck Veronica!”_

_“That’s the point, Logan.” She grinned as she stroked him harder._

_“This…isn’t…what I was looking for…”_

_“That’s fine, Logan. I_ want _to do this for you.”_

_He shook his head before letting his eyes glazed over as she continued to create friction against him. Garbled curses and low moans escaped his lips—tacit approval of her motions. His head was shaking in the negative at her ministrations, but his hips and brain said the opposite, willing her to continue._

_Just as she had worked him up to the point where he would have been putty in her hands, she pulled her hand away._

_Shaking his head in confusion, he looked down at her. Her hand floated above him, teasing him._

_Quickly, one of her hands was wrapped around the waistband of his jeans, yanking them down over his hips as she dropped to her knees on the plush carpet. Once the denim was pooled around his ankles, she grabbed at the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down the same way._

_He mumbled an incoherent litany of confused curses and pleas as he watched her work, never daring to touch her. When she finally touched him again, her fingers practically seared his flesh. “Christ, Veronica!" he gasped._

_“Not so much.”_

_The short reply was the last thing she said before she placed her lips around him. Bobbing up and down against his length, she slid her tongue out, working the pre-come that beaded at his head around her mouth and along his length. Hollowing her cheeks, she continued to suck and lick him, adding her hands and fisting him below the hot slip-and-slide of her lips._

_His hips continued to buck up against her hot, open mouth, as instinct took over. Rocking erratically off the white leather, his half-lidded gaze focused on one of his ex-girlfriend’s hand as it moved from his length to cup his balls._

_She squeezed them, testing his will as her lips continued to suck against him._

_One of his hands tangled in her hair, seeking more contact between her mouth and his aching cock. He groaned in pleasure as she continued her assault on him._

_She started to hum against him, creating more stimulation that he had experienced in months._

_Murmuring again through gritted teeth, his hand kept her head close to him. She continued to suck, teasing him by backing off then moving forward to take more of him into her mouth._

_His hips lurched forward one more time before he let out a loud moan, his body stiffening at his release._

_She left her lips against him, taking all of him in her mouth, slowly swallowing._

_She stayed like that for a few moments after his body went slack, his fingers slipping out of her hair. She released him from her mouth with a small smack of her lips, before she licked them one last time. She stood up from the floor quickly, sitting back up on the couch as she watched him drift off._

_-*-_

_Logan woke up to the sound of a loud knock on his door._

_As he padded to it, he slowly pulled up his boxers and jeans, wishing none of the hotel staff to catch him in a compromising position._

_“Mr. Echolls, I have a letter for you,” Jeff Ratner said through the door._

_Logan opened the door, and Jeff handed the letter over, quickly turning away from the room._

_The envelope was blank, giving up no clues as to what would be inside. Logan tore into it to find Veronica's neat hand on a piece of hotel stationary._

__Logan—

Something genuine did escape my lips, but I had to leave.

See you in August.

V

_Logan just stood in the middle of the room, staring at the couch as last night played in his head._

_Moments later, the glass coffee table was overturned, the espresso machine was on the floor in pieces, and most of the couch cushions lined the street outside the balcony._

_He turned quickly away from the living room, a hard expression on his face, and marched into his bedroom._

The suite in the Palmer was much more relaxing than the Grand. The décor was chic, but bland and it felt like it belonged in a hotel rather than a zoological exhibit, and the Chicago skyline was a welcome change. There were fewer generic decorations around the room, as the hotel focused on paintings rather than sculpture.

As he turned around the room, he noticed the large flat-screen television mounted on the wall. Clicking it on, Logan began searching for some distraction from his life. His flight had been far too crowded, and there wasn’t enough tequila available to alleviate his mood—the one that hadn’t brightened even as he left Neptune for the last time.

Logan settled on the local five o’clock news.

“And now the latest news from Washington D.C. The FBI is proud to announce that one of their summer interns, Veronica Mars, was responsible for the discovery of the largest national rings of child pornography, based in Bellevue, Idaho, this weekend.

“The intern, who was instrumental in solving the Lilly Kane murder of Neptune, California, was excited by her discovery this weekend, we’ve learned from a source within the Bureau.

“Since her first comments on Saturday, however, she has said nothing to the press, letting her supervisor answer any questions about her investigation.”

Clicking the television off, Logan sunk into the king-sized bed and closed his eyes.

Prone against the soft duvet, he rubbed a hand over his face before he expelled a long breath.

-*-

Logan woke up the next morning, confused at when he had fallen asleep. Still on top of the duvet, he shook his head as he tried to piece together the previous night.

As he looked around the room, he noticed a number of empty bottles that littering the floor.

Everything made perfect sense now: there was no way that Logan Echolls’ life was ever going to be anything other than fucked up. The news report about Veronica softly played in his head, along with the memory of expelling her from his mind with alcohol.

Moving to Chicago wasn’t going to change a thing. He padded into the living room, and clicked on the television again. A rerun of some trashy teen show about a girl detective was on. He settled down and watched for a minute before switching over to _Jerry Springer_.


End file.
